


fly away

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bonding, Drabble, Fluff, Flying, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Ship Sam Wilson With Everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Tony, bonding over enjoying flight</p>
            </blockquote>





	fly away

It's not clear when evasion training becomes something else, some game they play with gravity and the wind, but as Sam swoops down in a long, graceful arc, and Tony leans in to pursue, it's more than a chase: it's a quickstep dance, it's speed and power and gliding through falling leaves gilded by dusky light, weightless whorls of motion in the crisp fall air. They soar, suddenly free, laughing at the other man's clever surprises, the sharp coolness of improvisation, and go just a little bit easy so no one wins too soon, so the dance can continue unbounded.

**Author's Note:**

> For comment-fic on lj, for the prompt, Sam&Tony, bonding, not CW compliant.


End file.
